


Kimba and Simba's Sisi Ni Sawa Parody

by AshWolfForever



Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994), ジャングル大帝 | Kimba the White Lion (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWolfForever/pseuds/AshWolfForever
Summary: Kimba and Simba have a chat about the discourse between their fans, in this parody of "The Lion Guard's version of We Are One".
Kudos: 4





	Kimba and Simba's Sisi Ni Sawa Parody

Simba:  
You want animals to mimic humanity  
I respect the natural balance around me  
I'm not you, you're not me, why is it so hard to see?  
  
Kimba:  
Why can't they look under the surface?  
We both have our purpose  
And neither point of view is worthless  
No, neither is worthless  
  
Sisi ni sawa means we're the same  
(Sisi ni sawa)  
  
Simba:  
And no matter what we do, that's the refrain!  
(Sisi ni sawa)  
  
Kimba:  
At the end of the day, it's like water and rain  
Despite what they think, we're not the same.  
  
Yes I want everyone to live in harmony  
And so do you in your own way  
So long as there's respect, who's to say  
  
Which way is right, all it causes is strife  
It's like which is better, a sword or a knife?  
There's merit in the Circle of Life  
  
Sisi ni sawa means we're the same  
(Sisi ni sawa)  
  
Simba:  
And even now it's the refrain!  
  
Kimba:  
At the end of the day, it's like water and rain  
We're alike, we're not the same.  
  
Both:  
No we're not the same!  
  
Simba:  
Bet they never thought we'd see eye to eye  
  
Kimba:  
I can't imagine why  
It's very easy if you try  
(Sisi ni sawa)  
  
Simba:  
Still, I bet they're brand new thoughts  
We talked instead of fought!  
  
Kimba:  
Sisi ni sawa!  
Come on we're not the same!  
  
Simba:  
Forget about the past  
When there's nothing to gain  
(Sisi ni sawa)  
  
Both:  
At the end of the day, it's like water and rain  
We're similar but not the same  
(Sisi ni sawa)  
  
Please give up this game!  
(Sisi ni sawa)  
Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain  
(Sisi ni sawa)  
At the end of the day, it's like water and rain  
Similar but not the same!  
  
Kimba:  
Yes, similar but not the same...


End file.
